


Quirky Skulls

by FierceDragon28



Series: Quirky Skulls Stuff [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, my title is trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceDragon28/pseuds/FierceDragon28
Summary: Mystery Skulls is mixed with My Hero Academia- the crew is now students at UA. Why did I make this? I dont know- im tired.
Series: Quirky Skulls Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032780
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I have looked almost EVERYWHERE on AO3 to find this crossover, I found some similar ones, but almost none exactly like this. aka, i found TWO that were only these two fandoms- i found a total of FIVE if i include other fandoms in the fic. That search happened Nov 28, 2020.  
> Also- If you want more, comment. I will warn you though, if you want more I won't post more until I have at least 10 chapters done as backup (in the beginning, so I can post while writing)  
> This one is pretty good if you wanna check it out- https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455291

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? A filler chapter in which a very Mysterious trio head off to entrance exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire book contains spoilers for both My Hero Academia, and Mystery Skulls Animated. It’s my take on what would happen if the two had mixed. Chapter 1 is a bit eh in my opinion, but that’s because I needed to get back into the flow of writing. It’s also mostly filler. Uh… this entire book also takes direct quotes from the Dubbed version of the anime. So if some chapters take a bit, it’s because it’s literally following the anime directly- with a few changes. I’ll have another book that has fun facts and other things that will update as this book does too.

LEWIS

Lewis woke up early since he needed to prepare for the entrance exam into UA highschool. He walked through his family’s restaurant, something that came with him and his family to the new country. He met up with his friends Vivi and Arthur, their little group wasn’t large- but the bond it held was strong.  
Vivi was pale with blue hair and eyes, her voice was cheerful and only held a slight Japanese accent when she spoke. She had moved to Japan before Lewis did, “to live closer to her family” her father had said. She bounced on her feet as her dog Mystery walked in a small circle around her.  
Standing next to her as she waited was Arthur. He was thin, with blonde and brown hair accenting his golden eyes. Although he was only slightly older than Lewis, he was already growing a small goatee. He stood nervously and when he spoke it carried a heavy American accent. He moved to Japan only a year after Lewis did, but with the help of his friends he got up to speed with the language relatively quickly.

VIVI

She stopped bouncing on her feet when she saw a familiar head of purple hair make its way across the street.  
“Lew-lew!” she shouted  
Arthur jumped where he stood when she called out to their friend, but she paid him no mind in favor of running up to Lewis.  
“There you are you, purple giant- Artie and I was about to leave without you!”  
That was a lie, but she knew Lewis would understand what she meant.  
“As impatient as always Vivi, I actually wasn’t expecting you or Arthur to be up this early- even if it was for school.” Lewis commented.  
He gave her a hug, and even dragged Arthur into it. Lewis easily lifted them both off the ground due to his height and strength.  
“Shouldn’t we go now? So we can find our seats before there’s too many people?” Arthur spoke, his raspy voice loud compared to the empty street.  
Lewis dropped them both gently in response to Arthur’s question. Vivi landed easily and helped Arthur regain his balance from the short fall.

ARTHUR

They reached the school quickly because they took the bus to get closer, but sadly was not early enough to avoid the crowd. Arthur saw a boy with green hair trip, ‘that had to hurt- wait, was he floating?!’ He continued to stare even as a girl with brown hair adjusted him to a standing position, and tapped her fingers together.  
‘Huh, interesting.’ he thought, hurrying to catch up to his group before they noticed he’d stopped.

Some time later

Arthur stood up and stretched, the written exam felt like it took forever to end. He looked around and saw that his friends had the same idea- or at least Vivi did. It was hard to tell with Lewis, as he was taller than the other students when simply sitting down. He sat back down when the lights began to dim, and the briefing for the next part of the test began.  
As much as he tried, he could barely focus on the information that was given- sure the kid he saw fall getting called out by another possible student was interesting, but he really only gathered which robots gave how many points. Still, Arthur was glad they were mechanical enemies instead of live ones; his quirk would be useless otherwise. He glanced at his card, it told him he was assigned to Battle Center B. He wished he sat closer to his friends to see where they would go, but that was the downside in having so many students from their school who wanted to get into UA.

At Battle Center B

Arthur mentally prepared himself to enter when everyone started talking about something. He turned to see what they were talking about in time to hear them all call out,  
“He’s out”  
He peeked in between the others to see they were talking about the green-haired kid from earlier.  
“Right! Let’s Start!”  
He turned to see the Pro-Hero from earlier- ‘Present Mic’ he reminded himself, standing above the gates to the city calling out to the people below whilst holding a microphone.  
“Get moving! There are no countdowns in real battles!”  
Arthur agreed, countdowns didn’t happen in real-  
“Run, run, run listeners! You’re wasting airtime here!”  
Mic waved his hands at this, and it finally clued in for Arthur. The Exam had started. Arthur started running, he was late- but fast enough to hear someone call out,  
“Wait! Leave some villains for me!”  
He assumed it was the green-haired kid, who he really needed to give a name to.


	2. The Entrance Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Exam time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the POVs in this will be happening at the same time. And even though Arthur had a longer piece in the previous chapter- we’ll be starting off with him. Let’s gooooo~

ARTHUR  


He ran into the faux city and was almost immediately encountered by an enemy.  
‘A 1-pointer’ He told himself. Didn’t matter, he tapped it with his hand and grabbed a piece of scrap to use as a weapon. His quirk kicked in and he swiftly attacked any weaknesses he now knew of on the outside, before managing to get to any weaknesses on the inside.  
His process repeated, slightly different with the varying enemies- but he at least didn’t have to deal with any other examinees until the numbers of the outlying villains started dwindling. He made it towards the center with some time still on the clock, and with somewhere around 37 to 41 points when he reached the center, Arthur thought he was doing pretty well. Until the rumbling hit.  
He turned towards the source of the quakes, and saw a fourth robot- one that as far as he knew, was not in a point category. And he was right. On the side of the automaton was a large zero, indicating that this was the so-called ‘hurdle’ Present Mic had mentioned. Even he doubted his quirk would fare well against it due to its sheer size alone. And like the coward he was, he ran. He only stopped when he heard an almost silent cry of pain, but when he turned around he saw that he was too far away to help. He saw the boy again and really hoped Greenie could handle it. He turned to keep running, but tripped and twisted his ankle. Now Arthur really hoped that it’d be taken care of.  
There was suddenly a gust of wind from where he was looking and the kid standing there was gone. Arthur looked around and saw him several meters in the air, and could only stare in awe as he utterly demolished the bot with a single blow. He continued to look until he noticed something was wrong. Sure the kid was still in the air, that was physics- he probably jumped with a strength quirk, but his legs were- swaying, like a flag. Even Arthur could tell his bones were broken- no, shattered.  
When the kid started to come back down his suspicions were confirmed, the swaying turned to something closer to an uncontrolled flail, and Arthur noticed that the same thing was happening to the kid’s right arm. ‘If that’s the consequence of his power… then maybe it's better if he didn’t become a hero…’ the thought entered his head before he could stop it and Arthur felt ashamed. The kid continued to fall and looked ready to punch the ground to soften the impact- which was a smart idea, though he would be ending the exam for himself.  
Everyone was watching now with bated breath, and Arthur winced when the kid was slapped by the girl he tried to save- ‘It's the girl that saved him from falling earlier!’ he gasped when he noticed it. She tapped her fingers together and called something out, and once everything had landed she proceeded to… vomit… gross.  
He hoped his friends had a better exam than he did.  


VIVI  


She ran into the city once the gates opened, and although she couldn’t bring Mystery with her- she thought she’d be pretty well off as she pulled a pen out of her pocket and it took on an icy glow. A faux villain crossed her path, the number 2 painted in yellow on its side, she brandished her pen like a sword and stabbed it, poke it is more accurate really- and watched as ice slowly crept from the contact point. Vivi pulled on one of its limbs and watched as the mechanisms holding it shattered. She used the tail she pulled off, and proceeded to beat the villain with it- watching in fascination as it crumbled into a pile of frozen metal chunks.  
Vivi put her pen away, deeming her new item a much better weapon. She switched the focus of her quirk to the tail instead, it taking on the glow her pen once had. She brandished her new weapon, hitting any villains around her and letting them freeze before going back to destroy them. She was glad the villains were robots rather than people- even if she had Mystery with her, she would rather not use her quirk against them.  
Her process repeated itself several times, changing slightly when her weapon got too damaged and she needed to switch- or when another examinee came up and tried to hinder her progress. She started taking small breaks and only focusing on 1-point robots when she had around 44 points- it was hard to tell the exact number because she didn’t know if simply freezing them got her the points or not. She assumed not, and so she didn’t count the ones that the other examinees finished off.  
A loud rumbling took her mind off of finding other villains to gain points, as she was more focused on finding out what was causing the rumbling. ‘An earthquake? Can’t be, they would’ve called off the exam if it was that…’ Vivi thought to herself, until her attention was needed by other things. Mainly the enormous mech that was the cause of the shaking earth.  
Several of her fellow examinees were starting to flee while Vivi stood there thinking. She thought of taking it on herself, but decided otherwise since her quirk couldn’t cover the whole thing in ice- no matter how big the weapon she used to do it with. Instead she ran towards the mech, helping the few teens who tripped on scraps or in holes. Thankfully the worst of the injuries she saw were simple cuts or bruises, most who got stuck from falling were just frozen in fear.  
She continued to run behind everyone else until the exam ended, when it did she started to catch her breath before letting out a sigh of relief. It was over. She could relax until she had to worry about getting accepted or not- whatever happens next, Vivi could only hope she would stay with her friends.  


LEWIS  


He ran in through the gates and went after one of the robots nearby, however a small explosion near his ear made him jump to the side and stop going after his target. Didn’t matter anyways- the kid who caused the explosion was after it anyways and utterly destroyed it after yelling-  
“DIE!!”  
‘What a violent teen.’ Lewis ran from the crowded area to the outer edges of the Battle Center, using his own brute strength to take out any enemies. He told himself that he’d go back to the center eventually, but only once he ran out of faux villains on the outer rim. He knew Vivi and Arthur had great quirks for going against the robots so he had little worry on how they were going to do. He was more focused on trying to get points quickly for himself so he could join them when they passed- as he had faith that they would.  
However unlike his friends his quirk was useless here, he didn’t know anyone else who got put into Center A- sure he recognized a few of his schoolmates, but he still didn’t know their names. ‘This is for getting into the Hero Course, so it can’t just simply be combat right? Heroes save people, so there might be dummies trapped in buildings. Too bad there’s not enough time to-’  
“Gah!” Lewis cried out.  
He’d gotten distracted and hadn’t noticed a villain round the corner until he’d already been hit by it. He was winded and thrown back a few feet by the blow, but managed to get back on his feet after sitting on the ground to catch his breath. Lewis charged straight for it, and like the other robots- it went down fairly easily. He looked at the metal exterior and took note of the red number 3 painted on the side, he also noticed a mixture of scorch marks- both large and small. He wondered who-  
“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!?”  
Oh. The same kid who took out Lewis's target at the start was standing in one of the alleyways. Lewis looked around and noticed that he’d accidentally started moving back to the center of-  
“Dumbass! I’m talkin’ to you here! Are you deaf?”  
‘After you used your quirk next to my ear? Probably.’ Lewis bit back his retort. He was known to be the pacifist in his group of friends, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t feel anger.  
“Didn’t know it was yours, though I guess we’re even from you stealing one of mine earlier. Thanks for the explosion next to my ear by the way, I just enjoy not being able to hear anything but ringing for a few minutes.” He was careful with his choice of words, he really didn’t want to get violent here.  
The kid just huffed and shot him a glare- probably didn’t want to get kicked out for fighting another examinee. Lewis watched as the teen turned around to march back down the alley when the earth started to shake. Lewis immediately ignored him in favor of sprinting to the center, catching sight of an enormous villain. It was at least 15 to 20 stories tall- easily towering over the 10 story buildings surrounding them.  
“Yeahhh, no.” Lewis muttered to himself, the large 0 painted on the side indicating that taking it on would be pointless anyways.  
Instead he focused on getting those who started to panic away from the mech, and fighting the other villains when they got too close. At this rate, he didn’t care if he passed or failed. With only around 24 points- he thought it best to fail, but to make sure nobody got hurt in the panic and mayhem. He already had several cuts and bruises from his fights anyways, his hands being the worst off. He completely forgot to bring his gloves- the padding and reinforcements on them might’ve saved his hands from the metal. The violet teen from earlier looked almost- calm. He was letting the smaller ones get close before using his sheer power to defeat them. ‘If he wasn’t so violent, he’d make a great hero.’ Even if Lewis didn’t like him, he still thought that his own personal statement was true.  


Eventually time ran out, and Lewis was able to go home with his friends to celebrate finishing the exam. They all had fun afterwards, eating sweets that Lewis’s parents made- Arthur managed to fall victim to a prank that Lewis’s sister Cayenne set for him, hot-sauce in a milkshake, a classic of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can practically tell I had issues starting back up each morning I worked on this- I posted Chapter 1 right before I started working on Vivi.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the work so far- comment opinions and whatnot if you want. You can also bookmark this to see when its updated. (I don't care how many bookmarks it gets- I personally use private bookmarks a lot, so if you do that too its fine)


End file.
